Tu, Yo y Rojo
by LaBev713
Summary: *TERMINADO* La vida de Ash cambio cuando hizo un favor a sus sentimientos y por fin los expreso, pero apenas eran unos inexpertos en el... Te Amo, todo cambio inesperadamente y la vida de estos dos jovenes se reencontraron en caminos diferentes, apartados de lo que alguna vez quisieron ser.
1. Una Promesa Que Me Rompe El Corazon

**¡Hola!**

Yo y mis locuras xDDD, y ahora vengo con otra, dejemos a un lado a Bleach por un rato y me gustaría comenzar con una de mis obsesiones, ¡ POKEMON! .

Desde que me compraron el Nintendo DS, mi primo como tenía un game boy, me empezó a platicar lo entretenido del juego, yo compre el de alma de plata, me encanto y luego me compre el de platino y como no recordaba ni la serie decidí aventármela de nuevo las primeras 5 temporadas, (jajá claro salteadas) y me fascinaron los últimos capítulos donde Misty se despide de Ash xc (agarra una caja de pañuelos y sale casi llorando), ya volviendo al tema, nunca hojee ya así por decirlo el manga y comencé a leerlo, lo leí y me interese por el personaje de Rojo y decidí meterlo en la historia jugando un personaje principal.

Sin más que decir a comenzar a LEER xDDD!

Esto es como un prologo a lo que sigue en la historia que ronda en mi cabeza.

_¿Yo me hice una promesa que me rompe el corazón?_

Una vez más, hay estaba una vez más, de pie con esa sensación de el querer ganar y coronarse campeón de la región de Teselia, Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta, se preparaba mentalmente para poder conseguirlo como un triunfador esta vez estaba tan seguro de sí mismo, con todos sus pokemon capturados con la ayuda de su mejor amigo compañero ratón eléctrico, Pikachu su compañero de batallas, todos sus amigos que conoció en todo su camino como entrenador Pokemon y en especial ella, Misty, quien consiguió robarle el corazón antes de esa partida y todas esas veces en que se volvieron a reencontrar que lo ponía tan contento.

Tan, distraído como siempre el joven entrenador, ya ni por los gritos de su amiga Iris, que casi se pone un altavoz para llamar su atención.

-¡PiKa!- emitía aquel compañero con fuerza tratando de que su dueño se percatara de lo que estaba por venir

-ah, ¿Qué sucede Pikachu?- Ash no se había percato de la presencia de Iris ni Dento dentro de la sala de registro para el torneo.

-¡oye! Ash tienes una llamada- dijo Iris con un tono de desesperación ya que su amigo no reaccionaba

-a, si voy enseguida- se levanto de su asiento con tanta rapidez, pisando a su ratón, ante tal acto Pikachu mando un ´´pequeño´´ impactrueno a Ash causándole que cayera al piso, quedando de una forma muy vergonzosa.

-¡Ash!- grito Dento, corrió hacia donde estaba Ash para ayudarlo a levantarse

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Dento

-si estoy bien, gracias Pikachu necesitaba eso- a penas y se podía mover, sonríe de lado con las quemaduras pequeñas que le había provocado su Pikachu, al levantarse se fue corriendo pues Iris ya se había desesperado por la ignorancia de su compañero

-¿Cuántas veces quieres que grite de una forma despavorida para que vengas y hagas caso a lo que grito?- dijo agitando su mano de arriba para abajo con una expresión en su rostro de pocos amigos.

-a si lo siento Iris estaba en las nubes- dijo excusándose para librarse.

-no salgas con tonterías, ya contesta- se voltio dándole la espalda y con un tono serio- y no tardes, recuerda en pocos minutos anuncian las finales de torneo-

-eso ya lo sé no tienes que recordármelo- la voz de Ash cambio aun más serio de lo que era, estaba tan nervioso ya que se hizo la promesa de cuando regresara a casa le diría lo que sentía por ella, esa victoria lo ayudaría a probar el valor que le falto esos 4 años, que su orgullo lo definía una persona con un único objetivo el ser campeón y ser un entrenador pokemon.

Tomo el teléfono como acto seguido se fijo en quien era la persona al otro lado, era su madre y el profesor Oak quienes les dieron unas grandes felicitaciones por sus triunfos logrados y que nunca se rindiera, a definir por esto pensó que sus amigos se encontraban en sus hogares viendo el torneo o en definitivo no les interesaba ya ni siquiera una llamada, esto lo deprimía de una forma poco usual. Se escucho un pequeño timbre sacándolo de sus pensamientos, en la sala anunciando a los finalistas y viendo con quien había quedado emparejado un tipo de nombre Rojo, pensó que era un nombre realmente estúpido para alguien, pero reflexiono de una manera donde pensó que aquella persona no era una persona tonta para llegar tan lejos.

Su combate seria el día siguiente, su promesa comenzaba a tomar forma, los engranes del corazón empezaban a rodar en su cabeza y… su corazón palpitaba hasta más no poder.

**Noche**

-¡Una vez mas pikachu!- grito este dando órdenes, este ya se veía de una forma espelúznate, grandes orejeras se notaban en su rostro, su cachucha esta tirada en el pasto verdoso, su chaqueta estaba toda rota y su cara llena de inconformidad y desesperación, mientras que su Pikachu se notaba todo cansado sin fuerzas y muy desganado, esta no era una escena satisfactoria.

- ¡pikachu!- gruño con todas sus fuerzas el ratón amarillo para causar un explosión dejándolos medio inconscientes, ya tenían horas entrenando en medio de la noche sin descanso esto los había dejado exhaustos a ambos, mientras que dentro de la posada donde se hospedaban, un preocupado Dento se despertó a dando un salto de la cama por semejante rayo que sonó fuera de la ventana de su habitación, para encontrarse una escena de miedo que lo dejo boca abierta.

Este salió corriendo de la habitación, Iris aun seguía dormida plácidamente en la recamara, cruzo varios pasillos, al salir y se dio cuenta de que Ash caminaba de una forma lenta y perezosa con la mirada baja, mientras traía consigo al pequeño ratón en brazos, este se encontraba inconsciente.

-no puedo creer que un torneo te pusiera tan tenso- mientras se acercaba, Dento percatándose de que se amigo siguiera vivo y su ratón amarillo, tomo al pequeño ratón en sus brazos ayudo a Ash, pero este rechazo su ayuda de una forma desagradable y grosera.

-¡no es solo eso!- dijo con un tono gruñón y levantando la mirada con odio.

-a… ¡no entonces por qué estas tan tenso!- muy furioso como si los ojos se le fueran a caer con esa mirada de miedo– ¡has estado así desde que entraste a las finales y dime porque de que sirve que casi quieras matar a tus pokemon, no más que eso! Tus amigos- lo último lo dijo en un tono de susurro

-¡NO!, no lo digas de esa forma Dento, por favor es solo que…- bajo la mirada de nuevo, su voz se puso ronca.

-es _ella_, maldición, _ella_ me pone loco, no lo soporto, _ella_ es la única razón jamás lo comprendí es solo _ella _yo quiero que _ella_ me pertenezca solo a mí a nadie más y he esperado demasiado así que solo pienso en _ella_ es como una arma punzante en mi corazón y que no puede penetrar en los más profundo dejando pasar esos maravillosos años a su lado, dándome a comprender que _ella_ es la única persona en mi vida y soy un idiota que la dejo ir, ¡MALDICION!- su expresión facial dejo que fluyeran aquellas lagrimas, era un sentimiento que intento esquivar durante tantos años.

-ya veo, así como hablas de ella es una forma que le duele a un hombre cundo no puede expresarle a una mujer que realmente quieres, es… algo tan confuso- miro hacia las estrellas con melancolía, Ash por su parte limpia esas lagrimas de coraje hacia el mismo

–tal vez y ya no pueda cancelar esa prueba- su voz se volvió tranquila, sonrió de una manera sincera y miro al igual que Dento las estrellas

-será mejor que te prepares para la gran prueba de mañana, Ash- acabado ya todo esto Dento auxilio a Pikachu llevándolo adentro del la posada que alojaba a entrenadores, dentro de esta se encontraban alojados los finalistas

Antes de entrar a la posada se repitió lo mismo una y otra vez, que según esto, lo hacían tener valor_ –hasta mañana, mañana, mañana será un gran día, muy duro y jodido_- repitió las mismas palabras que lo jodian, entro la habitación quitándose esas ropas sucias y se dijo por sus adentros que sería el triunfante, para derrotar a la liga de la elite 4.

Y eso era verdad un día jodido, duro y desilusionador iba a ser ese día.

_Continuara…_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Y ¿Qué me dicen? No sean duros es mi primera historia que lleva una secuencia coherente jajá xDD, y aun faltan muchas más sorpresas en el siguiente capítulo.

Como no voy muy familiarizada con la serie que va al momento no sabría como continuarla algunas ideas o aportaciones si ustedes quieren, claro tengo ideas pero no sabría como acomodarlas.

Se despide _**LaBev713**_


	2. Una Lección Comprendida

¡Hola!

¿Cómo están?, yo muy atareada fufufu los exámenes de la 2 unidad jajaja pero eso no me impide continuar con mi vida jaja lo único que quiero es desahogarme xDDD

Bueno empecemos:

Ready, GOOOOO!

_Hace tres años mi mente te olvido, pero mi corazón al momento... murió_

Ash POV

Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, tengo 17 años de edad.

Me levanto de mi cama con pesadez como todos los días al sonar mi despertador, uno normal y corriente; traigo puesta una playera negra sin mangas y un pantalón roto que utilizaba antes, abro los ojos como si no quisiera ver el hermoso amanecer que se presenta en la ventana de mi habitación, para mí es un día como cualquiera, _otro día mas_.

-¡Ash!- tocaba eufórica mi madre ya que al parecer ella decía que me había llamado al menos unas diez veces de las cuales ninguna de aquellas conteste.

Me levante de la cama que toda la noche me arrullo con esas cálidas sabanas que me acobijaron durante mi estancia de la noche en ellas, o eso ya parecía una mentira, pero ahora eran tan frías que ni el fuego me dejaba cálido.

Mi aspecto había cambiado de una forma muy rebelde, me cometo alguna vez mi amigo Brock cuando fui a su gimnasio al dejar los Pokemon que había dejado al cuidado en el laboratorio de profesor Oak ese fue el ultimo día que le vi la cara a mi amigo que me acompaño desde el comienzo.

Mi cabello se alargo, el fleco me creció cubriendo alguna parte de mi ojos, mi melena era más larga llegándome a él cuello, mi cuerpo creció de altura ya no era el mismo pequeñajo y tomo una escultural apariencia eso me comentaban algunas chicas ya que mis clases de Tae Kwon do en el Dojo Kendo, que tomo desde hace 2 años me ayudaron pero jamás le tome importancia alguna, ya no era el mismo, mis ojos eran más pequeños con un café más obscuro, casi un negro, mi voz se volvió ronca de alguna manera y mas varonil, ya no utilizaba la gorra que lleve en mis días como entrenador.

-De nuevo te quedaste dormido- me dijo, yo observaba como si nada pasara y es que últimamente me gusta vivir en los sueños que alguna vez me fueron arrebatados de un forma brusca y sin razón alguna.

Por ahora y hasta el momento, soy campeón de la región de Teselia pero ahora mi vida se volvió un tanto aburrida desde aquel logro conseguido, sin gusto necesario y sin ninguna razón para volver a comenzar una nueva aventura; viviendo solo en mi propia soledad y sin alguien a mi lado; así soy yo una persona tal vez fría y con una expresión alguna mis ojos dejaron de brillar desde aquel día.

-sí, mama, de nuevo me quede dormido- desganado conteste quitándome la playera que traía puesta, note en su rostro el ceño lo tenía muy fruncido pero en su mirada se reflejaba preocupación y miedo, algo muy nostálgico en los recuerdos que me atormentaban.

-Baja rápido, ¡ya se hizo tarde!- subió el tono de su voz, azoto la puerta de una forma ruda y con rapidez, ni siquiera pude contestar a las palabras de mi propia madre antes de marcharse, no hice ningún esfuerzo.

Me puse otra camisa era blanca con el estampado de una poke ball y arriba un chaleco de mangas largas de un color azul marino, un pantalón largo con un color obscuro y unos tenis tipo Vans que tenia bajo la cama olvidados eran negros con una gran V, tome la bolsa que estaba colgada en el perchero de mi habitación, la colgué entre mi pechos baje a la parte baja de mi hogar ahí se encontraba mi madre con Mr. Mime aseando la casa como si realmente estuviera sucia, observe que en la mesa se encontraba mi almuerzo envuelto con una servilleta color verde dentro unas bolas de arroz que usualmente me llevaba para almorzar en el dojo.

-Ya me voy- para dar aviso del que me retiraba, no hubo respuesta por parte de mi madre.

Salí de mi casa con camino al dojo en el que entrenaba, en el camino pasaba por el laboratorio del profesor Oak y por la casa de mi antiguo rival Gary Oak, el nieto de profesor Oak pero nunca voltee a ver por temor ¿a? eso nunca los supe; llegue a la puerta de Dojo Kendo esta era gigantesca y dentro grandes jardines lo adornaban y un enorme árbol de flores de sakura crecía en sus grandes ramas; llegue a una puerta un tanto más pequeña y dentro entrenadores que luchaban con sus Pokemon para hacerlos más fuertes o para hacer conexión algo un tanto normal, sé que no estaba permitido de ninguna manera pero el dojo solo eran admitidos entrenados con un compañero Pokemon yo por mi parte no utilizaba ninguno y aun así me permitían la entrada, yo creía que sabia la razón de eso, me creían el campeón de la región y es que era la primera vez que alguien de pueblo paleta triunfara en la liga y es por eso que me daban aquel honor.

-Buenos días, Satoshi – me saludo una chica con énfasis de alegría de la misma edad que yo, me llamo por mi apodo o como me habían bautizado en el dojo para ser recordado como alguien grande, su nombre Aíene, una amiga muy cercana que conocí en este mismo dojo, era un poco más baja que yo, un hermoso cabello de color café claro caía sobre sus hombros y le llegaba a mitad de la espalda ella es una persona muy positiva ante cada situación y lo que más destacaba de ella eran esos grandes ojos color avellana.

-Buenos días, Aíene- la mire con una sonrisa fingida y con los ojos entre cerrados para que no notara mi increíble ignorancia, gire la cabeza y observe una figura se acomodo detrás de mí era su compañero, su Pokemon Machoke con el gran cinturón de campeón del dojo que gano hace seis meses.

-¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?

-Me quede dormido

-Ya veo, oye entrenamos juntos

-Lo siento… pero hoy no estoy de humor para pelear- realmente no tenía ganas, así que me retire al área de entrenamiento, sonó una pequeña campana y me senté en las afueras del dojo como espectador observando los demás combates de los Pokemon pero ninguno me llegaba a animar, se escucho de nuevo la pequeña campana y me di cuenta que el Machoke de Aíene iba a pelear pero era un combate de parejas, ósea un mano a mano con el entrenador, juntos luchando, me quede mirando sin emoción alguna.

-Por favor ¡Empiecen!- grito el maestro que nos entrenaba y dio un banderazo, esto me recordaba cuando empezaban los combates en los gimnasios para conseguir las medallas.

El Machoke de Aíene empezó a pelear con un Hitmochan, este Pokémon luchador empezó con una furia descontrolada lanzando puñetazos de forma increíblemente rápida, el Machoke como contraataque se cubrió con los brazos pero la intensidad de estos lo derribó de forma abrupta contra el piso, el Hitmochan estaba a punto de utilizar a bocajarro un golpe poderoso, cuando le llego una patada por la nuca dejándolo algo confundido era Aíene que le llego de forma sorpresiva, el otro entrenador no se quedo atrás y le metió un derechazo en su estomago pero antes de caer en el piso, no me pude contener y la tome de la muñeca, sorpresivamente no me pude contener y le di un cabezazo que recibió en el pecho del maldito entrenador.

-¡se acabo!- lo noquee y Machoke solo levanto polvo había dejado noqueado al Hitmochan, el maestro me miro de una forma no muy buena, -vamos a desayunar- mire a Aíene, la tome del brazo llevándola en contra de su voluntad a la pequeña cafetería que se encontraba en el dojo para poder despejarme; el Machoke nos siguió hasta la cafetería donde nos sentamos en una de las mesas que se encontraban en el lugar, por impulso senté a Aíene y tome mi bolsa donde tome lo que mi madre había preparado para mí, las bolas de arroz; Aíene me miro de forma espeluznante y poco comprensiva.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?- me dijo gritándome y llamando la atención de todos, lo peor es que la mayoría de la gente que asistía al dojo creía que Aíene éramos más que amigos.

-no tuve opción- con los ojos cerrados y me voltee hacia otro lado ignorando su mirada –nunca me ha gustado mirar a mis amigos cuando son lastimados- mi mirada decayó asía mi bola de arroz que tenía en mi mano; no dijo nada y como si nada hubiera pasado me levante de la mesa sin antes darle un adiós.

Camine debajo de esa gran puerta cruce varias calles semivacías la gente para estas épocas yacían en sus casa –si la temporada de frio ya estaba por venir- por enden mis pies caminaron al bosque que estaba en las afueras del pueblo las hojas caídas y por donde caminaba el crujir de estas bajo mis pies, me senté debajo de un pequeño árbol y sin darme cuenta…ZZZZZZ.

-¡demonios me quede dormido!- me dije sobresaltándome de donde dormida ya había caído el atardecer, me pare despavorido agarre mis cosas y corrí a más no poder por un pequeño parque y sin darme cuenta hay estaba ella: Aíene, mi paso desacelero y camine hasta ella.

-¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-nada… yo solo quería tomar un poco de aire… despejar la mente es muy bueno lo sabías-

-ya veo entonces, me voy- le di la espalada pero…

-espera, por favor –

-¿Que sucede?- la mire confundido y acaso pude notar en sus mejillas un ligero color carmesí.

-yo quería… disculparme por lo que dije hoy en la cafetería-

-está bien, pero eso ya ni siquiera importa- camine unos pequeños pasos pero algo me detuvo de nuevo –unos pequeños brazos rodean mi cadera-.

-y… para decirte una pequeña cosa, Satoshi-

-¿qué sucede esta vez?- no lo sé, pero de alguna u otra forma sabia a lo que esta conversación está a punto de llegar.

-Satoshi… desde que te conozco- note su voz cortante y un tono nervioso –he sentido…- de nuevo ahí estaba ese sentimiento de amargura y enojo –yo realmente… como decirlo- su cara parecía un tomate; no pudo más y lo grito a los cuatro vientos –¡TU ME GUSTAS MUCHO!- no respondí, camine hacia donde estaba ella y lo próximo que hice fue abrazarla; las lagrimas la bañaron a más no poder y empaparon mi pecho, ella trataba de tirarse al suelo pero no la deje.

-perdón, pero… no puedo corresponde a tus sentimientos, Aíene- por fin, por fin pude sentir lo que Misty trato de hacer ese día, pero mi coraje fue tan grande –yo era un inmaduro niño que solo le importaba el mismo sin pensar en ella primero la persona que pensé que me había roto el corazón ese día

_**CONTINUARA**_

Perdón por la demora tal vez no pueda actualizar la semana que entra y apenas pude poner el capitulo ya que este estaba medio terminado solo le faltaban algunas cosillas.

Si entro en semana de exámenes y tengo que estudiar para todos fufufu y todavía no son los semestrales y ya ando muy atareada jaja .

Merezco algún review jaja y gracias por lo de las comas y por los review en capitulo pasados se que les decepcione y espero y este sea la excepción del primer capi

Se despide

**LaBev713**


	3. Sorpresa

Hola…

Apuesto que me creían muerta. Sí que creen me entere de que en mi escuela no existen los semestrales pero los trabajos duros que te cuestan todo el día en hacer si existen y no son mitos que los maestros pueden ser unos demonios a la hora de revisar y poner calificación.

Ok como hay muchas personas que dejaron de leer la historia les doy la bienvenida a los nuevos, decidí que tendrá ya pocos capítulo no me demorare en actualizarlo tanto o eso es lo que me quiero creer pero de mi mejor pierdan toda esperanza ya que no he terminado ninguna historia que he hecho y tengo nuevos proyectos en mi cabeza y en una libreta espero y me disculpen de nuevo.

.

.

_Sorpresas de última instancia te hacen cometer locuras a principio de la estancia_

La chica peli roja de finas curvas y cabello corto miraba el interior del gran cuarto vacío pero lleno de agua clara donde nadaban varios Pokemon con los que convivía desde su regreso si hablo de Misty actualmente es la líder del Gimnasio Pokemon de Ciudad Celeste y una entrenadora de Pokémon de tipo agua.

—El gimnasio está muy tranquilo hoy en día los entrenadores ya no están interesados en convertirse en los mejores para que los reconozcan — bufo desde las bardas donde se sentaban los espectadores a presenciar los actos de sus hermanas pero la nostalgia la plasmo en la cara al perderse entre el agua de la piscina, no pudo negarse a sonreír al recordar a un cabeza hueca con un pikachu en su hombro cuando robo su bicicleta o cuando le salvo la vida como unas cuatro veces o cinco, perdió el conteo de esas veces. Su vida era tan aburrida en cierto modo.

—Escuche que la líder de este gimnasio es muy buena en batallas así que quiero una— Era un joven mayor su edad detonada entre los 17 a 19 años un buen mozo, alto, ojos rojos intenso y todo su cabello despeinado por delante, con una gorra roja, y una chaqueta cerrada color rojo y unos pantalones azules.

—Una batalla Pokémon por mi suena bien— la líder salió de sus más profundo pensamientos volviendo a rondar por la vida bajando de las gradas.

—Debo sorprenderme tu eres la entrenadora de este gimnasio pareces solo una niña— se dio la vuelta listo para marcharse por la misma puerta que entro.

—No soy solo una niña sino la líder de esta gimnasio si no te gusta te puedes largar— su ceño se frunció poco sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

—Te sabes enojar líder mejor prepárate para una verdadera batalla Pokémon— se puso unos guantes que llevaba en su chaqueta.

—Espera… primero me gustaría saber tu nombre.

—No te diré mi nombre pero me conocen como Red.

—Ese nombre… no es un color en inglés— al parecer no la escucho o se hizo el tonto raro pero no la molesto en lo absoluto. — Bien pasa al a la arena de combates— le indico con su dedo señalando una gran puerta del otro lado de la piscina, Misty decidió hacerles algunos cambios al gimnasio en la ausencia de sus hermanas y con la ayuda de los fondos para el gimnasio que donaban los Inspectores de Gimnasio y el servicio voluntario de Tracey.

Misty fue dentro de su casa para recoger las Poke balls que usaría en la batalla. Regresando encontró al entrenador con un Pikachu fuera de su Poke ball.

—Para no hacerlo tan largo contara de 3 combates.

—ósea 2 de 3, entiendo.

— ¡Listo!— grito la peli roja desde el otro extremo de la arena de batalla.

—Más que nunca.

—Ve por el ¡Corsola! — lanzo la Poke ball a la arena emergiendo un Corsola.

—yo te elijo ¡Aero! — un Aerodactyl de colores diversos y diferentes a los que recordaba ella. —Utiliza cabeza roca, Aero— el Aerodactyl partió debajo del espeso suelo y surgió debajo del Corsola azotándolo con un cabezazo.

—Corsola usa recuperación y clavo cañón— su cuerpo deslumbro y después su espalda se ilumino y lanzando unas púas brillantes derribo al Aerodactyl del cielo mojándolo dentro del enorme charco de piscina, debilitándolo.

—Regresa Aerodactyl— volvió a su Poke ball. —buen trabajo— de nuevo otra Poke ball. —Sigues tu Lax— la luz brillante apareció un Snorlax —usa golpe cuerpo— en un abrir y cerrar los ojos este aplasto al pobre Corsola.

—Regresa Corsola— regreso de vuelta las manos dela peli roja. —Bien hecho Corsola— saco nueva Poke ball. —Starmie a por él— dio órdenes al instante. —Pistola de agua— este se posiciono detrás del enorme Snorlax y utilizo pistola de agua empujándolo dentro de la piscina hundiéndolo, por su inutilidad de nadar Red lo devolvió a su Poke ball, mostrando a otro Pokémon un Poliwrath.

—Bien eres mi último Pokémon Poliwrath utiliza puño dinámico. — no se notaba nervioso, sino confiado y feliz. Poliwrath hizo lo que su entrenador le aconsejo y con una velocidad increíble le dio en la joya de Starmie con su puño.

—Al parecer ya solo tengo mi último Pokémon— dijo la peli roja, lanzo la Poke ball al aire cayendo dentro de la piscina. — yo te elijo Politoed.

Ambos conservaban su último Pokémon, su último recurso, pero ninguno se encontraba desesperado por ganar y se dejaron llevar por un movimiento por parte de ambos.

—Poliwrath usa de nuevo puño dinámico.

—Politoed usa Vozarrón.

Solo se pudo ver a ambos entrenadores cubriendo sus rostros mientras que también trataban de no tener contacto con el Vozarrón ya que los ataques de los Pokémon fueron demás de potentes. Se mostró una nube de polvo y unas gotas de agua salpicando toda la arena de combate. Se mostró que todos habían caído ya que el puño dinámico de Poliwrath si alcanzo a rozar y lastimar gran parte del cuerpo del Politoed de Misty.

—Regresa Politoed— inesperadamente la peli roja regreso a su Pokémon.

—Espera ¿a dónde vas?— vio a su Poliwrath desmayado y sus ojos atinaron verlo casi inconsciente decidió que era hora de devolverle algo que perdió durante la batalla: su energía. —descansa amigo.

Siguió a la peli roja hasta el patio delantero del gimnasio.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto Red a la peli roja.

—Nada de nada— lo vio con tranquilidad. —Aquí tienes. — extendió su mano para entregarle una medalla de gimnasio en forma de gota.

— ¿Por qué? Si y fui quien perdió— recibió la medalla de la peli roja.

—No importa si pierdes o ganas. Lo importantes es dar lo mejor sin importar si estas en apuros, frustrado, a punto de perder lo que viniste a ganar, depositaste una gran confianza en tus Pokémon. — le dedico una mirada al cielo mientras transmitía un mensaje positivo a su retador.

—Entonces yo tengo que entregarte esto— puso una medalla en forma de Poke ball con mini alas a los extremos. —Es una muestra de valentía.

—No entiendo una muestra de valentía.

—sí, demostraste que un líder de gimnasio puede darse por vencido por el bienestar de los Pokémon, no mejor dicho de esos amigos que te acompañan. —dispuesto a marcharse de una vez dijo sus últimas palabras. —Esa era una batalla oficial de la liga Pokémon… — sonrió de oreja a oreja, se preparó para echarse a correr. —… como era una batalla oficial de la liga Pokémon yo Red actual campeón de la liga al ser derrotado por ti Misty oficialmente mi cargo pasa a ti y prueba de eso el la medalla oficial que ¡yo invente!…— dejando a una atontada Misty observando al joven como se alejaba salto de alegría.

—Broma— simplemente eso era lo que pensaba, además se le miraba enojada y molesta ser engañada por un entrenador además de darle palabras de apoyo después de haber perdido era algo anormal, pero se veía contento. Era una medalla bonita pero demostraba estar hecha a mano y cuando grito que él la había elaborado solo pudo comprender que era una tontería y mejor decidió no creer cada churrada que le decían.

.

.

Esto podría transcurrir en el lapso del capítulo anterior, una curiosidad de esto no se me ocurrió hacerle a Misty esta miseria pero me dije hay que darle sabor a algo que ocurre en 3 batallas, algo incoherente y no tan frio.

Les dije desde un principio que aparecería Red ¿de dónde salió? ¿Por qué le cedió el poder a Misty como campeona? ¿A dónde rayos se dirige Red? ¿Estas preguntas pueden ser falsas?

El siguiente capitulo puede traer especulaciones de nivel 4 (ni yo sé cómo es ese nivel) corto lose prefiero eso a meterle una teoría de un millón de palabras sin sentido.

¿Algún Review?


	4. Mis Ojos Me Engañan

Hola…

Ha no estaba muerta como algunos creían, pues estoy a punto de darles otra entrega de esta historia (si a esto se le puede llamar historia) entonces comencemos ahora...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Los ojos te pueden engañar por las acciones que demuestran las siluetas… ¿las mentes se pueden conectar con el corazón?_

_By: La Bev_

Mientes con todos los dientes.

La peli roja caminaba directo a un restaurant que le quedaba cercano al gimnasio para comer algunos bocadillos y quitarse ese sabor amargo que le dejo el entrenador haciéndola perder el tiempo con sus bromas de mal gusto. Era un lindo lugar con grandes ventanillas transparentes que dejaban ver las afueras y las calles, mesas con hermosos estampados de Pokemon tipo agua, meceros de buen ver y deleitarse con un exquisito gourmet de comida. Al entrar la recibió la cajera del lugar como siempre cada mañana.

—Buenos días señorita. — la saludo amablemente la cajera del lugar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Buenos días. — contesto de igual manera y se fue a sentar a la barra.

Tomo la tabla del menú para escoger su bocadillo.

—Disculpe pudiera tomar mi orden— pidió amablemente a una señora ya mayor.

—Claro querida ¿Qué desea hoy? — cogió una libreta de la ventanilla de metal que daba a la cocina y una pluma de sus bolsillo.

—Unos hot cakes. — pidió a la mesera.

—Si salen unos deliciosos hot cakes para la chica. — tiro la nota por la ventanilla.

—¡PREPARANDO!— grito desde dentro el cocinero.

— ¿Qué te sucede hoy andas muy caída?— preguntaba la cajera con un trapo en mano para limpiar las posibles lágrimas.

—Nada grave. — le quito el trapo y empezó a limpiar por ella. —Bueno no es tan grave pero si me tiene pensando algunas cosas.

— ¿Qué clase de cosas? — le arrebato el trapo.

—hoy, en el gimnasio llego un muchacho muy extraño y al parecer loco. — ese trapo era el juguete para el estrés.

—No me digas que te has enamorado de él no es así pequeña. — le retiro el trapo por decirlo de la manera más amable y lo arrojo rosando el techo cayendo en la cabeza de la peli roja. — por fin mi hermosa flor salió a florecer y con un chico de buen ver no es así ¿verdad? — se detuvo en seco.

— ¿de que estas hablando? Yo jamás me enamoraría de un cabeza hueca como ese tipo— se quitó el trapo depositándolo en la barra mientras llegaban los hot cakes.

—queda claro lo del asunto… pero lo de cabeza hueca no lo creo ¿que no recuerdas lo de hace 3 años? chiquilla despistada. — recalco la última anotación.

—No quiero escucharlo de nuevo ya lo supere con dignidad y orgullo. — consumió su primer bocadillo.

—El orgullo es lo primero que tiene que morir en el enamoramiento de verdad querida. — Se apoyó con la barra — dejando el asunto de los enamorados. ¿Qué te tiene tan floja hoy?

—Ese chico me entrego esto cuando le gane en una batalla. — Le mostro la última medalla que recibió.

— ¿Entonces ya participaste en la liga Pokemon y ganaste?— casi se le salen los ojos cuando observo un símbolo único en la región de kanto que solo podía tener aquel que superara al actual campeón el mejor entrenador Pokémon… el campeón de la liga Pokemon.

—Yo no he salido de la ciudad— comió más y más. —ya te lo dije ese chico raro me la dio cuando yo gane. — resoplo de nuevo.

—Ese símbolo dice otra cosa, ¿cuándo fue?

—Esta mañana en el gimnasio y creo fue una batalla oficial me lo remarco varias veces que me harto y ya no le preste atención. — rendida ante todo el confesionario soltó más de la cuenta.

—entonces eso significa que… fiesta en tu casa. — levanto su pulgar en forma de aprobación.

— ¿QUE?

—¡Escuche todo el mundo! — Se subió arriba de la barra. —¡Nuestra actual campeona de la liga Pokemon está aquí mismo y gano este título hace poco esta misma mañana se corona como la campeona de la liga Pokemon ella es Misty, y hará una fiesta para celebrarlo hoy!

—¡FIESTA! — los gritos no hicieron de esperar de la poca gente del lugar.

—Fiesta en la playa mujeres y vacas sí— unos hasta se pusieron a cantar muy animados.

— Espera no puedes hacer una fiesta en mi casa, mis hermanas me van a matar. — la poca atención que recibió como si estuviera hablando con el viento.

—Todos inviten a todos, la fiesta es a las 8 de la noche en el gimnasio sean bien recibidos. — alzo sus brazos de emoción extrema. — no te alarmes querida yo organizare todo con mis súper poderes de organizadora, es lo único que puedo hacer por tu triunfo, necesitare el gimnasio hoy, así que tomate el día libre. — tomo las llaves del bolso de la peli roja, las guardo y volvió a su lugar de trabajo.

—_bien ahora la pregunta cómo voy a entrar a mi casa. —_ tomo sus cosas después de terminar con su desayuno. — una cosa no destruyas mi casa por favor, llámame si hay algún emergencia entendido.

—No te preocupes, yo soy muy responsable. ¿Cuándo te he fallado?... mejor no me contestes. — tomo los platos de la mesa de la peli rosa, y se fue con una risa demoniaca.

La peli roja camino por la ciudad aún era muy temprano para volver a casa y ahí es donde recordó en seco que aunque quisiera volver no podría entrar, decidió ir al parque que hay al norte de la ciudad junto a una hermosa colina que en los atardeceres reflejaba los rayos del sol de manera silenciosamente sin importar que fuera la hora donde los espíritus legendarios hicieran su reencuentro con este mundo de nuevo o peor aún que fuera el lugar y la hora para las parejas felices de la ciudad disfrutaran con ardor. Después de un debate emocional si quería un helado o un Hog Dog o si realmente tenía ganas de comida. Al final opto por un helado y decidió entrenar un poco con sus Pokémon en el lago que justamente se encontraba a un costado de la cueva del origen.

Sin darse cuenta de un rato lo que le sucedía a su alrededor saco a todos sus Pokemon de las Poke balls a descansar un rato, darles algo de comida y un poco de libertad no les vendría nada mal. Ya pasado un rato a punto de caer en el aburrimiento y pereza, se levantó con rudeza de su asiento en el parque y consiguió jugar con sus Pokemon para matar tiempo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

—Estoy en casa. — cerro la puerta con poca fuerza, se retiró la mochila que llevaba consigo.

—Oh que bueno que has llegado, Brock tu amigo, llamo hace un rato invitándote a una fiesta por mí no hay problema si quieres ir. — asomo la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina con una cara sonriente de ver a su hijo.

—No quiero. — dijo con cansancio en su voz. — No quiero ir prefiero dormir toda la tarde.

—Ash ¡ya estoy harta de tu actitud de niño emo, ya estas grande, compórtate como un adulto! — dejo a un lado sus labores domésticas.

—Mama Aíene se me confeso, tengo que descansar para olvidar este mal sabor de boca. — subió un par de escalones.

— ¿Y? eso no tiene que ver con tu comportamiento, Ash desde que sentiste tu primera pizca de amor que al momento no fue correspondido te diste por vencido, tu aura y mala actitud se contagia al mundo y no te das cuenta Aíene es una buena chica, pero, ya basta de tu arrogancia, aprende a madurar como hombre y actúa de manera positiva, tu solo temes a ser lastimado. — las lágrimas de una madre preocupada por su hijo se hicieron presentes.

—Pero mamá tú no me comprendes. — tomo una chaqueta y salió de nuevo a un destino desconocido.

—Ash espera.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

—Bien que debería hacer ahora, aún falta demasiado tiempo para la dichosa fiesta. —recogió a cada uno de sus Pokemon. Y en el proceso pudo observan a varias chicas con su bicicleta. — ya se daré una vuelta con mi bicicleta. — sonrió y con extrema cautelosita llego a su casa por su bicicleta, por curiosidad quiso ver los preparativos y sin malicia escucho una conversación amarga.

—en serio señora Ketchum, eso está muy mal... bueno espero y este bien. Por favor le ruego que lo encuentre. — su rostro mostraba preocupación legítima. — está bien, yo le aviso. Adiós y cuídese. — colgó el teléfono y sus impulsos recibieron el golpe de unas cajas vacías dejadas caer por la peli roja por accidente. —eso dolió.

—_será mejor que me vaya ahora antes de que descubra que estoy en la casa... pero que incoherencias estoy pensando ¡es mi casa!_ — se levantó del piso corriendo por la puerta trasera donde se encontraba el objeto que buscaba con anhelo. Una mirada de nostalgia se le vino a la mente al verla, recordó cuando cierta rata eléctrica la achicharro con un impactrueno y a su alocado dueño, ahora que lo recordaba la persona con la cual hablaba hace 5 minutos era la madre de ese chico. — Ash en que problemas te habrás metido ahora pequeño travieso. — no pudo disimular una mueca de felicidad al recordarlo y con esa salió a recorrer las calles de casi noche.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

—Nadie lo comprende, maldición. — el bosque verde era testigo de las incoherencias que trasmitía el chico. —nadie, absolutamente nadie puede arreglar lo que ella hizo eso es demasiado, el mi limite me rindo no puedo seguir con esta farsa de vida que llevo. — salió corriendo a lo más profundo del bosque mientras que sus piernas apenas y le respondían con concordancia haciéndolo tropezar varias veces. — no me rendiré aún no.

El bosque se hizo más espeso y con varios tipos de Pokemon insecto, llego a un pequeño rio con corriente y lo siguió por un buen rato hasta llegar a unos arbustos donde se rindió y sentó de golpazo, con la mirada perdida observando el cielo sin interés alguno y el viento soplando en su cara. Unos pequeños roedores llamaron su atención eran unos Pikachu haciendo nidos y refugiándose en las copas de los árboles, viejos tiempos que tal vez no recuperaría y además había perdido a su pequeño amigo amarillento, no era un solo amigo era su mejor amigo.

—Pikachu. — susurro hacia afuera con nostalgia y algo de extrañar. — no debí abandonarte en el laboratorio del profesor Oak. — su mirada cambio a los Pikachu juguetones.

— ¡Pika! — se escuchaba al otro lado.

— ¡Pika! — ahora el susurro venia de su lado. — ¡Pika! — se estaba volviendo loco. — ¡PIKA! — no, no era que se estuviera volviendo loco, lo estaba observando un Pikachu muy alegre de verlo que le salto encima con un impactrueno al cuerpo.

—Pikachu eres tú, de verdad eres tú. — lo toqueteo por todos lados, de sus mejillas hinchadas de rojo, le estiro la cola recibiendo otro impactrueno y aun no lo creía. Su felicidad no cabía en la palma de su mano se sentía tan contento.

—Ash. — Otra voz agitada se acercaba en un transporte de dos llantas.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Notas de la autora**

Próximo tal vez último capítulo de esta pequeña entrega de Trollywood, los troleare, no se crean de verdad que tarde en actualizar tan poco como dos, tres, cuatro años, pero lo entregue soy grande nunca termino historias asi.

Realmente me alegran con sus reviews así que decidí darles otro capítulo extra de solo el reencuentro, por favor díganme que es lo que quieren para el próximo capítulo, que clase de situaciones, contare también como llegaron a reencontrarse esos dos tortolitos.


	5. Un Papel Y Un Bolígrafo

Hola...

Y aquí vamos con la siguiente entrega. Las disculpas al final ¿Okay?

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Nintendo Company y de Satoshi-Sensei, yo solo hago sin ánimos de lucro y mi fangir alma que no me deja descansar.

Gracias por sus Hermosos Reviews:

**Anacoreta**: Espero que este capitulo te guste, **Red'n'Yellow**: Aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo, espero que resuelvan tus dudas, Tu como siempre tan fiel.

Y a esas personas que siempre leen en silencio igual.

Let's Play...

.

* * *

><p><em>Si quieres ser mejor en algo, debes de saber que tendrás que cargar con muchos sueños rotos.<em>

_By: La Bev_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Tan fresca la noche ya iniciaba, antes un alba naranja intenso en rojos coloridos, lanzaba sus rayos a los Pokémon del lugar y la intensidad en el cabello naranja rojizo de Misty, lucían tan cercanos a un brillante sol de verano. Con una intensidad oliente de limón y pinos en aquel bosque de grandes árboles robustos, grandes hojas rebosantes de vida natural, con los cuidados proporcionados por los Pokémon. Las ventiscas de viento gélido, daban un toque místico al paramo, frio y cálido, tan contradictorio uno de otro.

Todo lo demás quedo fuera de vista con tan solo verla, igual de hermosa y su compañero de toda la vida e brazos como un pequeño bebé.

—Mucho sin verte ¿Ash? —Misty dudo por un segundo antes de acercarse con seguridad.

— ¿Misty? —por su voz tan varonil. Misty se quedó un poco atónita—. Misty—Apoyo la planta de su pie con cuidado en la superficie reciente cubierta de fino roció, llegando a levantarse por completo. — ¡Misty!— Sus manos en un ataque de espasmo, llegaron a los hombros de la chica estrujándola.

—Sí, soy yo —tan sorprendida que no objeto por tenerlo tan cerca, invadiendo su especio personal.

—Misty —un color carmesí subió por su rostro salvajemente, el leve rozón con una parte de su cuerpo y de la chica, los impulsos de ataques frenéticos por desesperación acabaron instantáneamente—. Si yo también soy Ash—tan golpeado, como su aptitud nueva.

Sintió el mirar de Misty analizarlo, como ganado de Tauros antes de ser intercambiado, con un tipo que se dedicara a criar ganado fuerte y saludable, para las carreras.

—Eres más alto que yo —inflo el moflete, frunciendo el ceño como la pequeña niña que se conoció tiempo atrás.

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos y ¡sales con eso! —Comprobó con la palma de la mano alzándola a la altura de su cabeza, marcando una línea de inicio, comparado las estaturas—. Que te parece, si soy más alto. —Aire de arrogancia apesto un poco el ambiente, dando risas falsas y después una actuación barata—. Ahora quien es el enano.

—Pikachu —Misty notifico las noticias recién actualizadas, seguido de un aura pesada alrededor del pobre Pokémon atacado—. Pikachu solo jugaba. —jalo la oreja de la rata amarilla, asiendo cosquillas, soltando un gemido de satisfacción atesorado desde años atrás.

—Sigue siendo tan mala como siempre —Ash dijo con risa burlona—. Pikachu tu eres un Pokémon fuerte, eres mi mejor amigo.

Un pequeño destello rodio iluminado el oscuro lugar, inundándolo de tonos amarillos y olor chamuscado.

—Supongo que Pikachu no está muy contento que digamos —Oprimía al pequeño ratón en ambos brazos, mientras veía como Ash le presentaba el rostro de modelo que se cargaba al pasto verdoso, y su bicicleta se prendía en llamas—. Es hora de volver caminado a casa. —soltó un gran suspiro que descargo sin ánimos de volver tan noche, varada en el bosque con un medio muerto, su rata de bolsillo y una fiesta que se celebraba sin la estrella principal.

— ¿Volverás? —Sacudió su cuerpo como un Pikachu tratando de secarse, soltó un polvo negro— ¿tan pronto?

—Es lo normal, una mujer saludable no debe vagar por los bosques a tan altas horas de la noche.

—Pero si lo hacíamos todos los días tiempo atrás—, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja hizo aparición por arte de magia—. Recuerdas.

Un agarro desprevenido, algo acertado o no, en el rostro de ambos se armaron sorpresas, Ash por haber recordado esos tiempos buenos tanto como malos, sus viajes, aventuras, gente con caras distintas, pero cada una con objetivos tan geniales. Consejos de cómo ser un mejor Maestro Pokémon, lecciones de vida y solo se derrumbó con tan solo tocar el tema del amor, le quito años de vida juvenil y la chica que quería tanto quedo lastimada por no superar el pasado, se castigó a sí mismo.

—Claro que lo recuerdo, esos tiempos fueron lo mejor. Mi aburrida vida en el gimnasio nunca le llegara a los talones —su voz encontraba nostalgia, deseo, añoraba poder viajar en el tiempo.

—Como ahora, una manta de estrellas brillan con intensidad, cada una fue testigo de nuestras aventuras —recordó con nostalgia esa noche, el cómo decirle a Misty sus sentimientos, si ganaba la liga, lo hizo, lo que nunca espero fue su respuesta, clara y firme como una perla en su molusco, preciosa.

—Cada una refleja un evento de suma importancia —en su rostro estampo la expresión de una persona pensadora, tratando de recordar algo indescriptible—. Ash sígueme.

Sin tener conocimientos de a donde se dirigían Ash la siguió a paso corto, por alguna extraña razón no sabía si seguirla eso sería ¿una demostración de debilidad?, después de demostrarle como la trato aquel día, hostil como un animal, lejano como el pico nevado, y difícil de atrapar como Mew, no merecía tanta atención.

Al dejar de percibir pasos en el lodo, el crujir de las ramas rebotar contra el suelo, y percatarse de no sentir emoción más que la felicidad por dentro. En los alrededores el lúgubre cielo se teñía más un negro intenso, la espesura de las hierbas, arbustos gruesos, hojas largas, gigantes pinos olían a ¿pino?, cruzaron por la alambrada, detrás de un roble gigante, la vista se le cerró, sus problemas volaron con observar el maravilloso paisaje. Luciérnagas de brillantes verdes, resguardaban el lugar, intensos colores que dolía con mirarlos detenidamente, agua azul cristalina bajaba de un arroyo, sobre una colina de más de 7 metros de latitud, y el manto de estrellas resplandecientes junto a la luz de la luna, formando varios astros, pensando que realmente los Clefairy llegaron de la luna; esa luna hermosa, destellante, rebosante de luz, sin la necesidad de luz de farolas, Pikachu se quedaría corto con los destellos de un rayo.

—Lo descubrí en uno de mis días libres, mis días de exploración —dejo al Pikachu en el suelo pastoso, aproximándose a la orilla del arroyo.

—Es hermoso —aun la mirada exiliada al más allá—. ¿Días de exploración?

—Trataba de dejar un lado mis diferencias de los Pokémon insecto —sumergió sus palmas en agua cristalina, quitado la suciedad adquirida antes de encontrase con Ash.

— ¿lo lograste? —pico la curiosidad. Recordar como huía de su Caterpie, su primer Pokémon capturado con cautela y el primero en marcharse.

—No pero, era la única excusa para poder despejar mi mente de las necesidades que requería el gimnasio, a diario —Seco sus manos agitándolas al aire frio—. Es hora de regresar.

— ¿Ya regresaras? Tan pronto —Susurro apenas audible Ash, en su interior esas palabras dolieron, tantos años en los cuales pudo acudir al gimnasio, pero su rostro caía en vergüenza y celos—. Hablemos un poco. Hay que salir de esa rutina tediosa.

—Bueno te daría la razón por la cual debería regresar, sin embargo estoy bastante fastidiosa de todo —regreso al roble gigantesco de su tronco, y posiciono para tomar un lugar cómodo por debajo—. Bueno, ¡cuéntame! ¿Cómo te ha ido? —Pikachu poso por el enorme roble trepando sus ramas al llegar a una robusta para dormir.

—Se podría decir que bien _Extrañándote cada día_ —Siguió los pasos de Misty y acomodo bajo el enorme roble—. Comencé a tomar clases de Kendo en un dojo en ciudad azafrán _haciéndome fuerte por fuera y pareciendo un idiota al hablarte —_tomo su codo e hizo un intento de fuera. —qué te parece, a que no soy un buen mozo _ya no parezco un enclenque—. _Sonrió de dientes para afuera, le interesaba la opinión de Misty.

—Abandonaste tu sueño de convertirte en un Maestro Pokémon... —su voz delataba el tono más sombrío que el mismo diablo.

Mentir en estos casos no era saludable.

—Sí —toda forma de aura sombría decayó en él, perdiendo la bondad que detonaba antes.

— ¿Fue por mi culpa? —sus pupilas decayeron igualmente. Ash quedo atónito, ante esa sorprendente formación de palabras.

—Bueno supongo que inventarme alguna mentirilla blanca para cubrir lo que dijiste no servirá de mucho. Entonces sí, ¡sí! Lo hice por ti —ya no habla con concordancia, sus cuerdas vocales y el pecho soltaban demasiado dióxido de carbón al escupir todas esas palabras.

—Ahora entiendo como no pude volver a verte a los ojos de nuevo —soltó chispeante, lo agudo que fue para Ash fue todo en su mundo al escucharla articulas esas palabras.

— ¿de que estas hablando? —ahora era él que confundido y mareado de tanto callejón sin salida en su cabeza.

—Ash cuando tú me dijiste que te gustaba, me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo —sonrisa fugaz volvió a su rostro—. Y el terror agudo cruzo por mi mente. Lo peor fue cuando te rechace, trate de ser gentil, pero mi hostilidad que me caracteriza tanto salió primero y te dio una bofetada—. Se estaba quebrando—, tiempo después me sentí desechada, la basura más grande de este mundo, trate de ser fuerte, trate de seguir mi vida como siempre, era una puerta que trate de cerrar con madera, —subió la barbilla y la mirada observo el gran árbol—. Como el de este roble, fuerte, impenetrable y sabio.

—Misty, detente —de nuevo ese tono apenas audible.

—Me desahogue en un papel y un bolígrafo —soltó sin más, cortante.

— ¿Papel y bolígrafo? —lo primero que pensó que era una tontería.

— ¡Sí! Saber que estabas en algún lugar tratando de lograr tus sueños me sostuvo a seguir adelante, mejorando más de mi misma—.comenzaba el dramatismo del momento elevando el tono de su voz—. Pero no lo hiciste ¡te rendiste!, yo intento superar el dolor que apuñalaba mi pecho y oprimía mi respirar, quitándome noches de sueño ¡muriéndome de celos! —llevo ambas manos a su boca rápidamente.

— ¿Cuánto espere para volverte a ver? Siento como si fuera la primera vez —dijo con gran euforia, tratando de no molestarse de nuevo con pequeñeces, los celos queman las neuronas, atonta en tu conducta.

— ¿De que estas hablando? —ahora era ella con laberintos en la cabeza.

—Acaso no es obvio, nuestro tiempo acaba de empezar —sonrió formando confianza en el ambiente—. Sabes, cuándo logre derrotar la liga de Teselia, que por cierto aun soy el campeón de la región, tendría confianza en decirte lo especial que eres en mi vida así que te pido perdón una y otra vez y te prometo no volver a hacerlo otra ve... —dejando las palabras al aire con tan lentitud que una tortuga podría ser más rápido.

—Al parecer yo también soy una campeona —mostro el símbolo sin mucha atención, el viento lo movía de un solo lado.

—¡ ¿Qué?! —al grito salió volando una parvada de Spearw, agitando sus alas rápidamente.

—Exactamente a esta hora se cumplen dos días, de lo sucedido —balanceo rápido, lanzando el símbolo con desprecio, a la mano desnuda de Ash—. Te la puedes quedar.

—Eres una caja de sorpresas Misty —cerro su palma rápidamente, apretando la dentadura como un perro rabioso—. Prefiero ganar como se debe. —acerco su mano cálida a su poseedora de dicho título.

—Como tú quieras —guardo el símbolo en su pequeña mochila-morral.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo me encontraste? —otra de las cosas que le picaba curiosidad.

—Me trajo tu voz hasta ti —Se levantó rápidamente sacudiendo su trasero—. Y tu valiente corcel, ósea Pikachu olisqueo tu olor.

—Eso suena a película animada de princesas —artículo exhausto.

—Puedes creer lo que quieras sin embargo, te encontré —dijo victoriosa.

El sonido de un C-Gear retumbo en los oídos de ambos, despertándolos de sus sueños, hablaban con Misty, por chat.

— ¿Qué sucede? —no temía una urgencia, pues sus amigos eran unas balas cuando se trataba de alcohol.

—_Misty ¿estás bien?_

—Claro que estoy bien

—_Y si lo estás ¿Por qué no te molestas en repórtate?_ _—_enla voz se detonaba furia.

—Lo siento no sabía que te preocuparas, después de dejarme como una indigente sin casa —lanzo un muro a la defensiva.

—_Habíamos recordado en no enfocarte en las cosas malas, niña caprichosa._

—Bueno tu aliento huele a alcohol barato, ese que te deja ciego, así que yo no hablo con borrachos que mis hermanas se pueden molestar. Adiós.

Colgó apretando un botón, provocando un sonido en forma de pitido y gritos de hormiga salir del aparato a punto de apagarse, volviendo con un atontado Ash.

—Lo siento tengo que volver antes de que quemen la casa

—Era tu novio —un balde de agua helada cayó sobre sus superficies.

—Claro que no, era una amiga de la cafetería que suelo frecuentar para tomar el desayuno —el desahogo se filtró con las palabras de Misty. Ash quedo aliviado, después de contener una cara de malos amigos durante el trascurso de la video llamada.

—Es increíble con la naturalidad con la que hablas de estas cosas —afino sus palabras.

Era cierto, algo natural en ella.

—Ya te dije, un papel y un bolígrafo —soltó un bufido. —bien ahora la increíble y bella Maestra Pokémon se retira a su casa. Tengo que ver como se llevan arrastrados a toda esa bola de metiches.

—Ya entiendo, la fiesta a la que invitaron, era por ti —dando en el clavo y haciendo_ clic_ en su cerebro—. Lo que aun no entiendo es el papel y un bolígrafo.

—Si lo encuentras, léelo, escribe algo similar y llévalo a mí, queda claro —no, no, no quedaba claro, estaba embobado como un tonto observando cómo se echaba la mochila a los hombros cruzando los tirantes. —Ash nos veremos, y esta vez tendré el valor de verte a los ojos.

—Misty, adiós, cuídate, suerte —trato de decir todas las despedidas que cruzaron por su cabeza—. Encontrare ese papel y un bolígrafo, será mi objetivo, mi llave de nuevo a ti. —llamo a su Pikachu durmiendo a hombro del gran roble, yendo juntos a casa, como un equipo de nuevo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

¡Yeah! Que se acerca el capítulo final de esta entrega de Trollywood. ¡Felicidades!

Se hace bolita por las rocas afiladas y los ladrillos caídos del cielos por personas y dioses malhumorados.

Hace un momento leía los capítulos anteriores y veo que soy patética, pero muchos de ustedes me seguían apoyando es tan tierno que me dan ganas de llorar como un corderito.

Como ven no es un capitulo largo, si mis ojos no me mienten con lo que acabo de escribir. Cuéntenme ¿qué les pareció? ¿Mejoro? ¿Creen que puede mejorarse? esto de escuchar canciones románticas me enciende mi parte sensible como _un papel y un bolígrafo es lo que necesito para dedicarle mi amor infinito_, admito que me enamora esa canción.

Un **review ** no le hace daño a nadie, incluso al medio ambiente, otra cosa tengo que contestar los de otros capítulos (joder que soy floja también).

Tratare de subir el siguiente en Domingo si recibo algún review :) alentándome a continuarlo y gracias por su tiempo.

¿Game Over?...


	6. Un Roble

Hola...

Estoy en la penumbra de mi cuarto escribiendo con deseos enormes de concluirla satisfactoriamente esta historia de dos. Mi cuerpo esta tan tenso que no puedo compensarlo haciendo estiramientos, recorrer sangre por mis venas no funcionaria, en cualquier caso me alimento de papas fritas y un refresco dietético, sabiendo que podría matarme en cualquier momento con esa hoja de lechuga empapada de leche en polvo, que me mira con lujuria.

¡Increíble que ya este escribiendo el final de la historia!

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Nintendo Company y Satoshi-Sensei.

Let's Play...

.

* * *

><p><em>Entre lo que digo y callo, entre lo que callo y sueño.<em>

_By: La Bev_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_—Me desahogue en un papel y un bolígrafo. _

_— ¿Papel y bolígrafo? _

Pensaba ido y sin ganas, en esas palabras, tal vez había sido la primera conversación coherente, sin desesperación en sus voces y ganas de platicar un rato con un viejo amigo, por desgracia eso era, solo su amigo.

Un _comité de bienvenida_ lo recibió anoche, su madre tan angustiada que la oficial Jenny tuvo que interferir en los problemas familiares de Ash y ahora su compañero de cuarto Pikachu, su ratón eléctrico, su leal corcel, palabras místicas de su _lady_. El profesor Oak, la razón de su presencia en _ese comité de bienvenida_ fue la huida rápida de él ratón eléctrico, un momento de debilidad para saber el estado de salud. Y por alguna razón Ash volvía a ser el mismo, pidió al profesor Oak que le permitiera seguir su gran meta, el ser Maestro Pokémon lo esperaba en la cima, junto con la actual campeona: Misty.

Al saber que hay un paso más a su corazón, en cualquier caso tiene una llave, tiene un papel y un bolígrafo, el mensaje no lo entendió por completo, pero en estos días todo está funcionando como ruedas sobre un peralte bastante empinado.

Y así inicio un día más, su vestimenta fue sustituida por unos pantalones azulados color celestes, camisa negra de mangas cortas, arriba un chaleco azulado sin mangas dejando al descubierto las de la camisa negra, guantes negros descubiertos de los dedos, y por lo más esperado, esa cachucha muestra de que ese hombre era Ash Ketshum; campeón de la liga Tesselia, viajero, un amigo con los Pokémon, aventurero, y mejor que nadie por nunca rendirse. Esa sonrisa que encandila a sus oponentes, entusiasmo, leal, aunque algunas veces testarudo, infantil, competitivo; eso algunos llaman valentía, seguía de pie junto a la puerta de su casa, con su amigo sobre su cabeza, volviendo a comenzar.

Una de las cosas de las cuales se alegraba era aquel transporte que valía la pena esperar, acortaba las distancias entre pueblos, los caminos eran cortos, la producción de comercio beneficio a bastante gente, unos a los otros se alegraban de que los avances tecnológicos hubieran llegado. Este transporte era llamado Tren Bala, raro, cruzaba por el subterráneo, y hacia escasos 45 minutos de tiempo para recorrer un viaje de un par de días, cuando mucho. Llego a ciudad Plateada, donde se alojaba el gimnasio de uno de sus confidentes personales, el hombre que podía ser moreno y chino al mismo tiempo: Brock.

Sentía un poco de duda, el Papel y el bolígrafo era una especie de señal para ¿Qué? Era algo que no comprendía, fuera de sus límites de comprensión, su cabezota por más que intentara comprender un poco, no sentía nada, en cuerpo y alma por descifrar el mensaje, harto se fue a llevar por la curiosidad, y acudió al consejero de las mujeres.

Saludo con empatía.

—Hola, Brock —dijo con bastante ánimo.

—Ash ¿Cuánto tiempo sin mirarte? Y vaya que has crecido —regaba las plantas con paciencia y delicadeza, mientras portaba un bonito mandil rosado, con encajes de dos enormes rosas.

—Ha sido un largo tiempo, verdad que he crecido bastante —ahora lo podía ver de cara a cara—. Pikachu como está el clima haya arriba —lanzo un chiste local a su pequeño amigo.

—Y traes a Pikachu que sorpresa —soltó la manguera, retiro el mandil y los invito a pasar al gimnasio pero...

—Lo siento es solo una visita rápida.

—Ya veo y ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—Oye Brock, tú eres muy astuto con las mujeres.

Mala idea, haber visto un arduo trabajo conquistándolas y todas caían en la conclusión de que Brock podía ser un mujeriego, incluso una se quiso casar con él, al final todo era una farsa. Intentos fallidos de conquistas que solo existen en su cabeza, esas pobres enfermeras Joey en un psiquiátrico como la enfermera Joey de las islas naranjas cuñada de la prima segunda de la Joey de ciudad Pirita en la región de Sinnoh, pobres mujeres demacradas en la injusta soledad.

—Claro que si —aires de grandeza no dejaban de admirar el páramo de Brock al recordar el pasado.

¿Realmente su amigo no había aprendido nada?

—Necesito tu ayuda —otra de las características era su determinación para decir las cosas fuerte y claro.

—Con que a alguien ya le dieron con las flechas de amor de cupido —hizo una pose de actor barato, con su mano derecha, doblaba tres dedos, el dedo pulgar quedaba extendido junto con el pulgar, dejándolos en su barbilla, y el extraño brillo de un vencedor demacrado—. y bien mi estimado amigo, ¿Cuál es tu problema de amor? El doctor corazón te puede ayudar a arreglarlo.

—No entiendo —exploto en una sola dirección: la negación.

— ¡Eh! ¿Qué no entiendes? —eso no lo sabía, no sabía de qué hablaban ahora.

—Hace poco tuvimos una conversación algo extraña a mi parecer, pero me alegro, entendí todo hasta yo dije cosas sin sentido, no era yo —Ash relato con agudeza, tratando de reconstruir todos esos sentimientos—. Cuando dijo que se marchaba me sentí triste, y feliz a la vez, porque ese sentimiento de poder tenerla para mí mismo fue la mejor, pensé que esos días de relatos, poder decir lo que queramos y el poder reírnos, sin mentirnos, hablar con naturalidad nos brotó a los dos.

—El amor lo es todo para algunas personas —seguía regando con agua de la llave—. Se sentía bien ¿no es así?

—Si —pronuncio con algo de adrenalina.

—Asi es cuando estas con esa persona especial, no intentas nada del otro mundo, su presencia te reconforta, sientes una sensación de cosquilleo en tu interior, ganas de que el tiempo se detenga, la necesidad del calor corporal —menciono todas la necesidades del ser humano—. Es amor, es la explicación más lógica, no hay que entenderla, solo déjate llevar por el momento y todo lo demás se desencadenara.

—Entonces no tengo que entenderla.

—Exacto, porque si tratas... Pierdes —en algunas ocasiones su mejor amigo puede ser tu concejal, aunque ya fuera líder de gimnasio, padre y madre de una familia algo basta de integrantes.

—Gracias Brock —entendiendo cada palabra, y cuidadosamente de no estropear cada oración, será su legado el cómo tratar el amor sin alguna dificultad mental, algo que lo caracterizaba mucho—. Otra pregunta.

—Si dime.

—_Un Papel y un bolígrafo_ ¿te dice algo?

— ¡oh! La técnica del olvido —su gran cerebro de doctor también era el doctor corazón.

— ¿Qué es eso? —por alguna razón lo inquieto el nombre.

—Es algo común en las chicas. Sobre ese papel se escribe algo, cualquier caso algún hecho malo o bueno, depende de lo que tú quieras, luego de plasmar eso que no puedas gritarle al mundo tienes que enterrarlo, junto a ese bolígrafo testigo de tus atrocidades de lo malo que hayas hecho.

—Es una forma de relajación.

—Si te quedo claro —cruzo sus brazos y elevo su voz.

— ¿Y dónde los entierran? —su espasmos ansiosos por saber lo que era, dieron origen a un Ash preocupado y emocionado, algo un poco bipolar.

—Eso yo no podría decírtelo, pues su ubicación es desconocida, como los Pokémon Legendario —la comparativa era irracional pero, era verdad nunca se podría encontrar a menos que dieran una señal con banderita blanca de su ubicación.

_Ese Lugar..._

—Tengo un indicio de donde podría estar, gracias Brock —alzo su mano al aire y se despidió, prometiendo que volvería para retarlo como un entrenador novato.

—De nada Ash y salúdame a Misty de mi parte —agarro de desprevenido a Ash al casi tropezarse con tremenda noticia, él ya lo sabía.

Y sin más emprendió marcha al Bosque Verde, hogar de todos los Pikachu, su primer indicio fueron los días de excursión a ese frondoso bosque, entestado de bichos andantes, y el pequeño arroyo que se dio con el tiempo.

_—Trataba de dejar un lado mis diferencias de los Pokémon insecto_

Busco por todas partes, acudió por alguna razón al árbol de la tarde triste, ese árbol testigo de su derrota. Se sentó con la espalda apoyada en la madera, tratando de recordar todo con claridad. Si su primer indicio había sido el de estar en aquella orilla del arroyo y del como Misty lo encontró de una forma deplorable, ella estuvo en ese lugar por alguna razón, no solo fue Pikachu, Pikachu lo había encontrado, había encontrado ese papel y por esa razón Misty y Pikachu estaban juntos, ellos dos tuvieron una conexión en ese lugar.

—Pikachu tu sabes algo —bajo al pequeño Pikachu de nivel 88 de su cabeza y lo observo acusador.

— ¡Pika! —negó con la cabeza.

—Anda dime —tomo los pequeños bracitos con nerviosismo.

—Pika —seguía negándole el preciado secreto. Desespero un poco a Ash.

—Anda demuéstramelo, y te prometo... este... ¿Qué te prometo? —Sentado bajo ese árbol, posaba la pose de yoga relajación pensando en una buena estrategia de convencedor principiante, hasta que se le ocurrió—. Viajaremos de nuevo como un par de sonámbulos, a la deriva, buscaremos en casa embrujadas, nuevos amigos, desde el principio y esta vez todo saldrá de maravilla.

— ¡Pika! —unos pequeños rayos amarillentos producían sus mejillas rojas, y los ojos fieros, hambrientos de batallas.

—Lástima que no podemos avanzar si yo no supero esta fase de superación —le dio la espalda, penando por su estado de ánimo, era un chiflado actor de novelas mexicanas con un aura perfecta.

— ¡Pika! —alzo uno de sus bracitos regordetes, llamando la atención de Ash.

—Llévame, ¡Pikachu sabría que me ayudarías!

Un sendero desconocido para él fue provisto por nueva naturaleza, troncos de árboles mutilados, grandes rocas, rocas angulares, esa roca que une a todas la demás, una pequeña cascada, los pinos, ¿cruzo una cueva? Increíble que las exploraciones a ese bosque le hacían mucha falta, se sentía tan perdido como cuando era chico.

Llegaron un hermoso prado, hojas silvestres rebosantes de vida cubiertas de roció, colores vivos, el arroyo cubierto de moho, y de repente lo vio. Un roble de madera fina, viejo, alto y robusto, hojas a punto de secarse por la entrada de la estación de otoño, su tronco era tan viejo que al tocarlo podía llevarse partículas de polvo café claro. El mismo roble de esa noche especial, donde todas sus dudas se aclararon, lo que el tiempo no pudo curar.

_—Ash cuando tú me dijiste que te gustaba, me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo —sonrisa fugaz volvió a su rostro—. Y el terror agudo cruzo por mi mente. Lo peor fue cuando te rechace, trate de ser gentil, pero mi hostilidad que me caracteriza tanto salió primero y te dio una bofetada—. Se estaba quebrando—, tiempo después me sentí desechada, la basura más grande de este mundo, trate de ser fuerte, trate de seguir mi vida como siempre, era una puerta que trate de cerrar con madera, —subió la barbilla y la mirada observo el gran árbol—. Como el de este roble, fuerte, impenetrable y sabio. _

—Como el de este roble —permitió que la misma frase que le indicaba el lugar de la tumba de ese papel le devolviera la memoria.

Con ambas manos busco el punto más débil en la tierra, blanda con el agua del arroyo, fértil como para florecer en ese lugar y sabio, algo con lo que se adquiere pasando el tiempo. Volaron las horas, tres en total, ver sus uñas llenas de tierra, casi parecida al barro, blanda pero difícil de retirarla, cubiertas de pequeños moretones y rasguños a punto del sangrado y su pequeño amigo no se quedaba atrás, sudor corporal corría libre por su frente con entusiasmo jugando a las carreras la meta era la barbilla.

_—... era una puerta que trate de cerrar con madera..._

Eso le dio una nueva pista, si la puerta estaba hecha de madera.

— ¡El papel esta dentro del árbol! —con los dedos desechos, tomo las tablas rasposas, llenas de astillas y las arranco del roble.

Y lo vio, el papel cubierto de un amarillo provocado por el pasado del tiempo, llevaba un dulce olor a rosas por la naturaleza, lo que temía era que el paso del tiempo haya borrado su contenido, y no poder saber que ocurre en la cabeza de Misty, la chica de la cual se enamoró ese último día, cuando devolvió su bici y la vio despedirse, conservo el anzuelo de mini Misty y lo peor es que él había mordido el anzuelo con la Misty de tamaño real.

Lo leyó con esmero, sumo cuidado y atención diligente en hacer las cosas con perfección. Esa carta era un artefacto de muchas cosas en su futuro.

_Anónima_

_No se cómo empezar, supongo que intentare con lo más obvio._

_No puedo continuar con esto. Últimamente estoy muy decaída, mi hermana me aconsejo escribir mis sentimientos, lo veo muy tonto y a la vez muy romántico. _

_No podía seguir con la falsa vida que llevo, desde ese día, un chico me dijo que lo era todo para él y yo solo pude sentir temor, el que pueda arruinar nuestra amistad. Lo quiero, me demostró que puede ser alguien inmaduro, es el entrenador Pokémon más infantil y tan cariñoso con todo ser que lo rodea._

_Una vez me pregunto si un beso cambia a las personas, yo sonrojada le dije que algún día lo descubriríamos juntos, aquel día en que nos casaríamos, al apoyarlo en su batalla contra Rudy, al creer que estaba muerto en la torre Pokémon, al sentirme celosa de Meredy, mis sueño era mi debilidad._

_Antes de él mi vida no tenía sentido, viviendo bajo la sombra de mis hermanas._

_El temor y el horror que me causo su confesión, dura y sin palabras que me convencieran, esa es una de las causas de las cuales no puede corresponder sus sentimientos. Y creo que él resulto más lastimado, si yo pudiera haber correspondido sus sentimientos nada de esto podría haber sucedido y con el paso del tiempo me convenzo mucho más de que yo jamás lo quise..._

_Lo amo._

Esas últimas líneas las leyó con sumo cuidado y un sentimiento de temor, aquel que sintió al confesarse, vacío, era como estar vacío por dentro, encontró la carta y ¿luego? Que sería de ellos dos, ambos sabían perfectamente que gustaban uno del otro, viajaron durante tiempo que jamás pudo madurar como ella lo marcaba, esos eran los pensamientos de su a amada sobre su personalidad, infantil e inmadura. Tal vez en el dojo le sacaron algo desde muy adentro y el tiempo hizo lo suyo, no lo curo pero si mejoro, más maduro y a Misty más hermosa.

Y entonces lo hizo.

Un papel y un bolígrafo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Agotada, agotada como un pequeño Pokémon bebé a punto de dormir plácidamente en la mesa con decorados de Pokémon acuáticos, su mesa favorita de ese restaurant. Era media tarde y sus orejeras aun marcadas como marcador permanente sobre sus pequeños ojos verde azulado perdían su brillo por desvelarse en plena juventud, una capa de maquillaje del tono de su piel blanquecida no le ayudaba de mucho con ese comportamiento.

— ¡Woa! Y a ti que te pasa pequeña princesa acuática —pregunto esa amiga confidente de todos sus secretos, limpiando un vaso de vidrio por la orilla, como lo haría un cantinero en la barra.

—Supongo que la fiesta no es causa de mi cansancio acumulado —dijo con sarcasmo en las palabras.

—Para nada —la inocencia se presentó con su comportamiento de niña mimada.

—No tengo ganas de nada.

Salió por la puerta de enfrente, empujándola con las pocas energías que le quedaban y siguió el sendero directo la Gimnasio de ciudad celeste. Entro por la puerta de enfrente y cerró el gimnasio con las llaves bajo el felpudo azul claro, contemplo un rato las gradas recordando los espectáculos que se daban en días fabulosos, en un espectáculo Ash y Brock estuvieron presentes y ayudaron con todo, hasta para detener al equipo Rocket.

Subió las escaleras de caracol recién barnizadas y pintadas de impermeabilizante, llego a un pequeño espacio donde se repartían las recamaras al recorrer un pasillo enorme y llego a su habitación con una estrella de mar pegada a la puerta de madera, hecha de roble. Se encerró, dejando pasar la tarde, observando por su ventanal como se trazaba el sendero del sol, perdiéndose en el horizonte, ocultándose sobre las montañas, cayendo en cuenta que dormía ahora.

A la mañana siguiente ya tocaban su puerta con esbozo forzamiento por irritarla más para despertarla, bajo sus piernas blanquecidas y dio paso acelerado a abrirla, era Daisy.

—Oye se te nota una cara de pocos amigos Misty —hablo con ese acento fastidioso que solo sus tres hermanas usarían con naturalidad.

—Me lo juras, ahora si me disculpas me gustaría seguir durmiendo —a unos cuantos centímetros de estampar la puerta en las narices de su hermana.

—No tan deprisa hermanita, llego correo al gimnasio —mostro las cartas como un mago y por arte de magia le sorprendió a Misty.

—De aquí a cuando te interesa el correo.

—Bueno desde que eres la campeona de la región de Kanto, no es por presumir pero pensé que te llagarían boletos para ir de viaje o dinero —tomaba su mejilla con un toque de lastima.

—Yo le llamo interés, ahora iré a dormir un poco más —arrebato las cartas de manera agresiva.

—Ok hermanita, suerte —meneo la mano de arriba abajo.

Hipocresía era lo único que cruzo por su mente, sus hermanas no habían estado por un largo tiempo y ahora como caídas del cielo volvían exactamente para su fiesta.

Cerró la puerta sin ganas dejándola emparejada intentando que la corriente de aire proveniente del húmedo gimnasio y la enorme piscina pudiera poner el ambiente más fresco el clima en la habitación. Con desgane verifico el correo, cuentas, cuentas y cuentas, cartas de admiradores que ya no la emocionaron como esa primera vez y para su sorpresa cartas de felicitaciones por ganar la liga, si de verdad supieran como sucedió y paro rápidamente en una con olor a rosas. Era la carta que ella elaboro con su puño y letra, la que enterró en la base de ese roble joven en aquel entonces.

Dentro encontró otra carta, una lagrima salvaje y un sollozo salto se su garganta tratando de silenciarlo con su brazo.

Y leyó.

_Anónimo (Ash)_

_Hace poco me enamore de una chica, esa chica se podría decir que la consideraba mi mejor amiga, hasta que me enamoro con todas esas acciones, siendo ella misma y lo que más me agradaba siempre me apoyo en los momentos más difíciles, hubo un momento en el cual me dijo inmaduro innumerables veces, infantil, pero en mi ya florecía el sentimiento desconocido del amor._

_Voy a comenzar con algo que ni yo mismo entiendo: el amor. Es un sentimiento al cual le he agarrado odio, rencor, lo detesto, no sé cómo pude vivir con el durante tanto tiempo. En primera ese sentimiento me amargo mi vida, destrozo algo por adentro que no tenía reparación. Hasta esa noche en el prado, entendí que estaba enojado conmigo mismo, me sentía débil, un Pokémon asustado, era débil y no lo quería afrontar pero me hiciste cambiar de parecido, ya me habías perdonando por cómo te trate, con agresividad, hablabas tan suavemente, tu hostilidad no fue lo que me asusto fue el brillo de tus ojos prenderse y perderse a la vez. Tal vez yo también sentía temor._

_Quisiera darte el mundo entero, la luna el sol y el mar, regalarte las estrellas en una caja de cristal. También quisiera ser tu guardaespaldas, quiero ser tu protector, que si no muero de un ataque muero de amor._

_Soy el esmog de la ciudad, tú eres el aire puro del mar, eres medicina para sanar, eres mi pastilla de enamorar. Soy culpable, es más fácil junto a ti enfrentar a la vida._

_Entonces he dicho que te amo una vez y lo escribo, las palabras se las lleva el viento, así que..._

_¿Misty aun sientes ese sentimiento?_

No estuvo muy ocupada entendiendo el anónimo si era precisamente Ash quien lo escribió, no cabía la menor duda de eso, era otra cosa; su carta la dejo helada, petrificada como un Pokémon fósil.

Sostuvo un poco la carta un poco más de 15 minutos al aire suspendido y las palabras no articulaban con naturalidad, no pensaba estaba tan perdida que si alguien tratase de matarla en ese instante no tendría armas para defenderse arduamente y sería una presa fácil de eliminar.

Entonces cerró un capítulo más largo de su vida en el libro de biografías históricas del gimnasio de ciudad Celeste. Salió por la gran puerta del gimnasio a la cafetería a comer su último desayuno. Lo tomo, regreso a su casa y ahí estaba en su recamara observando sobre su tocador las fotos de cada viaje a cada región y esa persona está plasmada en cada una de ellas.

—No entres sin permiso —tratando se sonar enojada pero le divertía su tono de ''enojo''.

—Hola Misty —contesto tan calmado que dio miedo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —al notar que no prestaba la mirada para contemplarla con pose al marco de la puerta.

—Volveré a inténtalo —dijo sacando gran parte de su aire consumido.

—Volverás ser un entrenador Pokémon —dijo entusiasmada por la noticia, el peso de un sueño roto menos se le retiro de los hombros.

—Misty, si es correcto —se acercó despacioso, permitiéndole observar a ella esos ojos achocolatados de su mirar, tomándola de los hombros con suavidad —. Esta vez lo hare bien y volveré por esa medalla.

—Te estaré esperando ansiosa —acerco su rostro a unos cuantos centímetros de separación—y esta vez al ganar la liga yo... —coto de manera inesperada al último momento de su oración un poco dudosa de su pensar.

— ¿Que sucede? —observo como alejaba la mirada.

—Aun no lo tengo claro, pero todo este tiempo supongo que a ambos nos ayudó a pensar las cosas ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí y yo estoy seguro de una —seguro de sí mismo valientemente lo hizo—. Todo será diferente, tú, yo y ese niño en un paisaje diferente, solo espera y veraz.

Después de un beso dulce, rozando poco a poco sus labios, sedientos de lujuria pero solo se limitó a juntar dos pedazos de carne. En algún lugar del tiempo en islas naranjas Ash había preguntado si el besar cambiaba a las personas, ahora su preguntaba más que respondida con la chica que le dijo que ellos mismo lo averiguarían juntos. Su sueño de ser campeón no podría estar más cerca de ser verdad.

— ¿Niño? ¿A qué te refieres? —rompió el beso rápidamente.

—Misty ya estamos en edad —su voz era la de un joven en crecimiento probando cosas nuevas.

—E-es-espera, no crees que somos muy jóvenes para esta clase cosas, solo piénsalo apenas iniciaras tu viaje dedícate a tu meta y... y... y... —tartamudeo incontables veces tratando de romper la tensión de tener al entrenador por encima, arrinconada al marco de la puerta.

— ¿Y? —sabia la respuesta a esa interrogante andante al aire.

—Tal vez podamos comenzar nuestro futuro juntos, esta vez no me retractare, seguiré adelante junto a ti, no quiero separarme de nuevo, ¡no creo poder soportarlo de nuevo! —grito, pidiendo clemencia y lágrimas de cocodrilo cayeron.

—Necesitamos un nuevo comienzo —beso su frente con un beso húmedo radiante de dulzura fresca—. Comencemos.

Esta vez lo haría bien sin ninguna objeción de abandonar de nuevo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Si llegaste a esto eso quiere decir que la lechuga asesina no me mato ¡Felicidades!

Lo sé, qué pésimo final demasiado forzoso por terminarlo, por eso existen los epílogos y como me di un vistazo a la historia al parecer dije que el primer capítulo era un prólogo y todo lo que tiene un prólogo para mí siempre debe tener un hermoso epilogo.

Ya me disculpe por la tardanza y el por no contestar sus reviews estoy tan mal por eso, por abandonarlos descaradamente, les contare que me quede sorda de mi oído izquierdo y eso me asustaba, ya estoy mejor pero escucho un pitido por dentro, dicen que es normal.

El capítulo trate de hacerlo un poco más largo y emotivo, pero soy tan emotiva como una patata hirviéndose en la sopa, si no escucho música inspiradora o de ambiente, ahora imagínense con música de Skrillex.

Y bien que les pareció un **review** como ya dijimos no le hace daño al medio ambiente, les dona $5 pesos a los niños desnutridos, bueno eso no que yo también soy pobre ¡ja, ja, ja! (risas enlatadas).

¿Game Over?...


	7. Comiezo-Final

Hola...

Última entrega de Trollywood.

Como ven he actualizado rápidamente, realmente todo esto lo estoy escribiendo sin internet en casa, esas floja compañía de teléfono no quiere instalar la línea del teléfono en la recamara, debería matar por eso, bueno dejando eso de lado.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Nintendo Company.

Let's Play...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Dadme un punto de apoyo y te moveré el mundo_

_By: La Bev_

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

El niño corría con su pequeñas piernitas regordetas a la orilla de la piscina recién trapeada y humectada de diferentes aromas, destacando el cloro.

Los Pokémon han estado bastante extraños y para ello se incorporaron nuevos, como ese pequeño ratón amarillo jugueteando con la niña de hermosos ojos celestes y cabello negro azabache, junto a sus primas, hijas de las hermanas de su madre.

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado tal vez dos, cinco u ocho años para convencerse de que tenerlos era una buena idea.

La madre de esos pequeños se encontraba en el acuario con su cabellera deslumbrante hasta por debajo de la espalda sostenida por un listón celeste, dando de comer a su grupo de nuevos amigos comida Pokémon. Un hermoso Milotic creaba ondas con su larga cola y brillantes colores rozados, Gyarados quien jugaba en la orilla con el pequeño niños de cabellos rojizos, el Golduck que ayudaba con las bandejas de comida a su dueña líder de gimnasio.

Los niños comían saludablemente por varias horas jugando y echaron de menos al hombre que entraba con grandes paquetes de galletas, alto y fornido, juguetón con sus dos pequeños retoños y campeón de la liga naranja, La liga de Tesselia y Kanto, ese era Ash.

Como se prometieron mutuamente, se cuidarían hasta el final, sin que las peleas fueran un paso hacia atrás a la deriva, no caerían de nuevo al temor y el apoyo mutuo, confianza y sobre todo el amor que seguía floreciendo, serian su punto de apoyo, los lazos irrompibles de una familia unida.

Los besos de luna llena, esas noches de temor por la oscuridad, sus brazos siempre están para reconfortarla y sus ojos celestes para reconfortarlo a él, ya no se harían falta jamás.

Su hija seria la nueva campeona de la liga y derrocaría a su padre, ella se lo juro con sus escasos 8 años de edad.

Sus amigos y familiares se encuentran bastante bien, los hijos de sus amigos como Brock vienen de vez en cuando a tener peleas con la hija, y la hija de Trayce le encanta cantar al bebe de cabellos rojizos hasta que se duerme, Gary y su pequeño hijo vienen a las comidas de día de campo y su hijo anda de acosador y caballeroso con ella, todos son felices, hasta May y Dawn cada una con su respectivas parejas se hicieron buenas amigas y se la pasan todo el tiempo en concursos Pokémon.

—_Soy feliz— _pensó Ash al escuchar esos pequeños niños de los cuales estaba tan orgulloso, eso sí, peleaban a morir por cosas sin importancia y luego estaba ella, con hermosos cabellos y una expresión tan perfecta a los ojos de Ash, sonrió al ver a su amante dar de comer a su roedor con tanta paciencia, la chica gruñona que conocía no se notaba, y el ya no era un niño.

Las cosas habían cambiado y era para bien.

—_Hay que disfrutar de los buenos momentos y saborearlos, con dulzura— _se dijo a sí mismo.

Y así seria.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

¡OH! Alegre al mil, muchas gracias por todo este tiempo realmente estoy feliz como ven les di amor y tiempo para relatar esta historia trágica de amor.

Un **review** no le hace daño a nadie, a mi hacen bastante bien y me reconfortan.

¡Muchas Gracias!

No tengo palabras para dar todo el agradecimiento que me cabe en el corazón, realmente estoy agradecida, aprendí a crecer junto con ustedes como escritora y no se preocupen leeré sus historias recomienden algo genial, estaré encantada ya que me quiero disfrutar mis vacaciones sin escuela y trabajo, tratando de que este final de año compense todo el desastre durante todo el año, y les deseo lo mejor, sigan creciendo como unas personitas del mal, pero con grandes metas y...

¡Muchas Gracias! (de nuevo)

Game Over.


End file.
